Ginny's Capture
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Directly related to my other story, Break you Down. This story focus's on Ginny's side of the tale. Picks up after final battle, Ginny is captured and soon finds there is a lot more to her capture than she could have ever believed. Read and Review


_AN/ This story is directly related to, "Break You Down." I will be updating them correspondingly. I thought it was a neat idea. I hope you enjoy it. The Final Battle here is JKR's version in Deathly Hallows so heed the warning. However, I have definately tweaked it in obvious ways, you'll see when you read it. take note that things don't play out from this point on like it did in book 7, also other things in book 7 didn't occur in my story... I'm not saying what, just be aware... In fact just pretend you didn't read book 7 when reading this and you wont get confused!!! I seriously recommend reading, "Break You Down," along with this!_

**_Chapter 1: The Final Battle_**

The night was cold and the sky was dark, but it did nothing to hinder Ginny's intentions. Death Eater's had invaded the castle and were now at every corner she turned. She had recently left the Room of Requirement to find Harry…

Moments after he had left, she had felt like a bullet had struck her in the chest. Every sound had become distant and the only thing she could see was life after this battle was over…

She wondered fearfully whether or not Harry would be in it. She desperately needed to find him. Her heart was beating harder than the pounding rainstorm inside of her head as she ran the chaos stricken halls.

"Avada Kadavra," Ginny shouted as a Death Eater rounded the corner in front of her. She had long since gotten over using the unforgivable curses… This Death Eater could have killed her closest friends or family…

She couldn't risk letting them live to kill again.

Ginny slid into a dark, unused corridor as she saw the Ravenclaw Commons portrait open. As she watched, she saw it open and close but no one come out… which could only mean one thing.

She stepped cautiously out of the shadows hoping Harry would see her.

After a few seconds, she felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her closer. The invisibility cloak slipped around her she met Harry in the embrace.

"Harry, I'm so glad I found you… I thought it might be too late…" she whispered.

Harry smiled at her weakly.

"You shouldn't be here Gin, I can barely think when you're near me as it is… but with you here in such danger…"

Harry didn't have the chance to finish his sentence… Ginny was no little girl that needed to be looked after…

Her lips pressed firmly to Harry's in a deep and much needed kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet as Harry kissed her with a passion that he only felt for her. She was the burning desire he wanted everyday, but could only even see on stolen occasions such as these.

Harry pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, but he had to finish this, or begin this…

Ginny looked up at him with tremendous pain in her eyes…

"Harry… I love you," she said, tears glistening in her eyes, "and I will always love you… no matter what."

Her tears were like daggers in his lungs as he watched her cry. He couldn't breathe… he couldn't see anything but her as she spoke once more.

"Harry… this could be the last time that I see you…"

Her fingers gripped him tightly as he saw the burning passion in her eyes. As much as Harry knew his time was limited… Ginny was more important…

Her lips were hot as he kissed her while he gently removed her robes and school uniform. Ginny wasn't shy… she was too gorgeous to be shy.

Everything about them was right… Harry loved her more than anyone and she knew he deserved to have her…

"Harry… if this is it… I want you to know… I will never love anyone else like I do you… You are the bravest, most caring person I have ever met and I will always remember that…"

Harry knew she meant it and that is why he was doing what he had to tonight… He had to break her heart in order to save her…

Harry slid his hand up the sleek curve of Ginny's side to her bra, unclasping it and letting it fall away from her. Her soft emerald eyes were burning with emotion as he took her lips in a firm kiss. Her nerves were about to shatter as he kissed her, his once shy demeanor gone. Ginny had always known Harry cared for her, but now she was certain. She barely noticed what was happening, not to mean she minded, when her silk panties slid down to her ankles. His hand slid up her smooth thigh gently to her wet folds, running his fingers through her wetness.

As he did this, Ginny's eyes snapped open to meet Harry's lust filled gaze. Their eyes seemed to be frozen on the others, as if they could read each others mind… Ginny's reflected fear, fear that this could be the last time she ever saw him. Harry's eyes were sad, a sadness that she wouldn't understand for a long time…

Harry's lips soon captured hers in a captivating kiss as he gently caressed her mouth. He slowly slid his throbbing erection into her tight body as slowly as possibly. Not to his surprise, Ginny hid any sign of pain that he was sure she was feeling. After minutes of his tender caresses and strokes Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and forcefully thrust him into her, pulling him closer. Harry made no objection as he made love to her for the first and what he feared was last time.

Their parting was as un-ceremonial as they reached the Great Hall. The battle that was raging there was undeniable and the look on Harry's face was one of dread of what lie beyond those doors. One last look was all Ginny got as Harry left her side to face his destiny.

She spent her next hour fighting death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange. On several occasions she thought that she was surly dead. Somehow, she and Hermione managed to survive. She distinctly recalled seeing Hermione disappear before her eyes as a curse hit Bellatrix out of nowhere. Everything after that seemed to happen in a blur… Harry had defeated Voldemort… She remembered the smile crossing her face… But something went horribly wrong. Before her eyes, she watched Harry fall to the ground, his attacker appearing out of the shadows and imperioing her immediately. She had no resistance left as her stared at Harry's immobile body lying still on the cold floor. Solid tears filled her eyes even as her attacker told her to not cry. The emotion was too strong… too strong for his curse. Every hope and dream she had ever had was gone… taken from her by evil… she turned to see the masked death eater who told her to not fight him and come to him.

Ginny felt her anger overcome her grief as she saw Blaise Zabini remove his mask. There was no movement in the hall any longer… all was still. She felt his hand grip her as he pulled out a portkey that whisked them away from the hell that she would never forget.

* * *

Ginny lay motionless on a bed in a dark, dank room. She had not been outside in days and felt like she could die and not even notice. She had been knocked unconscious after arriving to some other location and woke up here however much later, she didn't know.

She didn't even feel alive anymore… had no fight left in her. It was like she was just alive because someone else demanded. She had no idea if any of her friends or family were even alive… if so, they probably felt just like she did… lost. As she lie in her zoned like state, the door opened.

Ginny opened her eyes and sat up slowly, trying to avoid a headache. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Draco Malfoy enter her room, dressed like he thought he was the new dark lord…

Draco looked her up and down before speaking.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"I'm trying to kill myself," she said with no humor. Draco let out an inaudible sigh as he looked at her defiant expression.

"Drink this," he said, handing her a potion, "Or I'll force you."

Ginny glared at him as she asked, "Does it have poison in it?"

Draco merely replied sarcastically, "yeah, it does." Giving up, Ginny downed the potion. She threw the bottle across the room where it shattered on the opposite wall. Draco didn't even flinch.

"Imperio," he said, "You will eat to stay healthy and you not attempt in any way to kill yourself. Tell no one that I gave you this command." Ginny nodded slowly. Satisfied, Draco left the room allowing Blaise to enter with her food that she ate immediately to his surprise.

* * *

Days passed by and soon Ginny learned the reason she was here. It all started when a dark handsome Bulgarian wizard entered her room alone. She was unfazed at first, thinking he was just another death eater… she soon realized he was much worse. Several attempts to fight him off proved useless. She sustained many injuries that didn't seem worth it… he had won in the end.

That was the night that Ginny cried. She cried like there was no tomorrow… or rather she cried because she couldn't stop tomorrow from coming. She wanted to turn back the clock… to live he final night with Harry repeatedly… Her will was shattered and she saw no light at the end of the tunnel… only darkness.

The next night was another man. It didn't matter who. He however, wasn't up for flat out raping her like the other. He left her and none came after him. For a week she was left alone and that's when it hit her.

Her nerve endings were searing with a pain so immense she would have stopped breathing if she had any control over her mind. Her head felt like it might split open as she ran to the door and pounded as hard as she could to tell someone… anyone what was happening…

As soon as Blaise opened the door the pain stopped. She stood in the doorway looking at him like she had no idea how to explain what had happened as she breathed heavily. She looked at Blaise like he had stopped the pain…

"What happened to me?" she whispered between breaths. Blaise stared at her differently than how he had ever looked at her before.

"It's the potion… if you continue to deny a wizard of pure-blood you will suffer that pain… the severity only increases as time passes… I believe that after a certain amount of time without sex with a wizard of pure-blood it also causes the pain…" he said. Ginny looked at him in horror… how could they do this to her… to anyone…

"Here," he said, taking her arm, "sit down, it will pass for the moment…" Blaise led her to her bed and carefully let her lay down.

She slowly recovered from the effects and looked at Blaise, she couldn't explain how he was acting…

Blaise wasn't sure what had overcome him when he saw her, but he wanted to ease her pain… her soft features were so sad and in need of his touch… He tried to shake the feeling, but it just wouldn't leave him… He wanted to help her…

Ginny only had a few moments of relief before the second wave of fresh pain coursed though her blood. She wasn't sure what happened next but she knew the pain was overwhelming her. It was tearing her apart from the inside… She needed relief… anyway she could get it… Before she had any comprehension of the situation, she felt strong hands pull her up and warm lips crash onto her mouth. The kiss was instantaneous relief as Blaise deepened the kiss, his tongue roaming her mouth. Ginny, her mind still numb, kissed him back, aware of the obvious effect of his touch. The second Ginny pulled out of the kiss, her head slowly started to throb again…

She looked at Blaise and saw the desperate desire in his eyes…

"I don't have a choice do I…" Ginny asked quietly, trying not to focus on the mounting pain.

Blaise looked at her sadly, "I can make it go away… let me make love to you and make the pain stop…"

Ginny said nothing as she looked into his dark eyes, so unlike Harry's vibrant green ones… The slightest inline of her head was all it took for Blaise to release his robes from his shoulders. Ginny felt the pain decline as he kissed her again. She couldn't help but respond… he was too intense… everything about him was screaming sex appeal and she wished she wasn't so aware of it.

Blaise ran his fingers through her long, red hair as pushed her back onto the bed. He placed soft kisses down her face and neck before whispering into her ear, "Don't be afraid… No one I watching you…"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him, "There is no one to watch me."

Blaise's expression remained blank as he lowered his gaze to her chest. He slowly began to remove her shirt and smiled as she complied. She had little choice after all… and he wanted her desperately.

Ginny fought the urge to stop him as he took her nipple into his mouth… she also fought the urge to moan from the sheer bliss… it was too much right now… and she couldn't fight it.

* * *

That night Ginny gave up… She gave up her secret wish that the Order somehow survived and would come rescue her… her secret wish that she had only dreamed Harry being killed and he would save her…

But Harry was a distant dream in a far off memory now… she had to give up… to let go. So far had she fallen since being in this hell hole that she wondered how things could get any worse… A part of her had died and was never to be recovered.

* * *

The next several days passed in the same way her first encounter with Blaise did. He fucked her like she was the love of her life… While she found this strange, she was glad… it definitely beat the random wizards coming to her as they did the rest of the girls she could hear screaming through the walls.

One particular evening proved to be of some use. Blaise had been lying on her bed holding her protectively as he spoke.

"I wish I could do something for you… You know if I could I would…" he said, lazily running his hand through her hair.

"It's not like any of my friends are alive… so it doesn't really matter…" Ginny replied sadly. Blaise looked at her and made an excuse to leave.

* * *

A few days later Ginny realized that something was off with Blaise… It was one thing to just want to fuck her for himself, but to do this?

The second she stepped into the room, Ginny couldn't believe it.

"Ginny!?!" Hermione breathed, "Ginny, is that really you." Hermione vaguely registered the sound of the door being shut behind her.

Ginny sat in the corner of the room. She definitely didn't look her best, but she did look healthy at least. Her long red hair flowed gently down her back and her face lit up as Hermione entered the room.

"Hermione! I can't believe you're here… You look gorgeous… I'm so glad that you're alright," she said, getting up from her spot and hugging Hermione.

"Ginny, what is this place? How long have you been here, please tell me no one has…" Hermione's face fell as she saw the quick flicker of sadness in her eyes…

A single tear fell down Ginny's cheek as she looked at Hermione, "We only have a few minutes."

"Ginny, I will get you out of here… I will do whatever it takes… How long have you been here?" Hermione asked, horrid at what was happening to her friend.

"I've been here since the end of the war… Since Harry…" Undiluted tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she spoke.

"Ginny, what happened, I was taken before it was over…"

Ginny looked at her sadly, "Harry defeated Voldemort… He was magnificent Hermione… Just like everyone expected him to be, but then, after the Dark Lord was gone, a Death Eater killed him… The whole room was in a state of shock and that was it, he disappeared whether by portkey or what, we don't know… It was only days later that the Burrow was attacked and I was taken. I don't even know if any of my family is still alive… I have been here ever since…"

Hermione listened and felt her blood begin to boil… this was all because of _him_.

"Ginny, how often do those horrid men come in here…" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny looked to the ground and spoke shyly, "In the beginning it was too many to count, but now it is just one… There is a curse on us Hermione, I believe it is an altered form of Crucio… and if we deny them it is activated… It is also activated when we have not been with a pure-blood recently, a cruel side affect I suppose…"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, what a horrible was to keep them in control.

"Lately, however, someone has been looking out for me… He can't lift the curse, but he can save me from being passed back and forth between the pure-blood society…"

Hermione looked at her curiously, "Ginny what exactly are you saying…"

At that moment the door to the room opened and the same Death Eater strode in and hurriedly grabbed Hermione, pulling her out of them room.

Ginny simply watched sadly as her friend left her sight.

* * *

AN/ Please review and let me know what you liked/disliked! Thanks! 


End file.
